


pinky promise

by PileOfScraps



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Light Angst, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:55:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PileOfScraps/pseuds/PileOfScraps
Summary: bad would never break a pinky promise.
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/Darryl Noveschosch
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	pinky promise

**Author's Note:**

> sorry it's messy. it's from my phone notes.

Bad always did silly pinky promises.

He would pinky promise that he would eat for the day, drink water, and overall promise he wouldn't get hurt. 

the main rule for a pinky promise is that you cannot break it, no matter what.

he and skeppy lived by this.

so when the day came where they started a more serious promise, they made sure nothing would make them break it.

why would they?

'i pinky promise i will stay alive for you, for me, for us'

bad always said it with such a bright smile. 

even though the promises were usually told over call, it still held weight.

it was a routine, every morning they would send one and move on.

until, skeppy didnt get one back.

maybe it was a coincidence that he didn't get his pinky promise of the day.

but.. bad never would break his promise..

right?


End file.
